pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 40 - Karin Vs Lisa, A Ferocious Dance Of Swords
On the balcony above the screen Shia, Izumi, Cindy and Sago sat around talking about the previous fight. “Man that kid it’s something…he defeated Thomes with no problem.” noted Cindy “What’s more he’s a lot more powerful than anyother sand shinobi that I’ve seen.” nodded Shia “No kidding.’ agreed Izumi “To be honest he’s more powerful than most adult sand shinobi that I’ve faced.” nodded Sago “Why do you say that?” asked Cindy “Because normally sand shinobi would usually carry around chakra infused sand in something. This sand in it is a lot easier for the shinobi to control and doesn’t use a lot of the shinobi’s chakra.” explained Sago “But that kid wasn’t caring around any sand.” replied Cindy “Which is truly surprising, because even though a sand shinobi can create more sand by grounding up the minerals in the ground doing this and using this sand will be more taxing on the user.” explained Izumi “Wait so using natural sand is a lot more taxing on the user than using their own sand?” asked Cindy “Not really…they are able to use the sand that’s like in a desert or beach with ease, but because they have to ground it up to use it which cost more chakra to do.” noted Shia “Oh ok.” nodded Cindy “But still the way he used that sand without any sign of fatigue is very strange.” nodded Izumi “There’s only one person that I know of that is able to do that.” thought Sago “You don’t really think that the Tsuchikage was really dumb enough to send it here do you?” asked Shia “I don’t know for sure, but if he did than there could be trouble.” nodded Sago “Hay what are you three talking about?” asked Cindy as she stomped her foot. “Have you ever heard of the Chakra Beast?” asked Shia “Only rumors.” said Cindy “It’s unknown were they came from now a day’s because the records have been long since destroyed, but it’s said that during the first Great Shinobi World War it’s said that the first Hoshikage captured eight of these great beast. To end the war he gave one to each of the great villages as sign of good faith.” explained Shia “To protect the villages the Kages sealed their beast within a human host that is related of that has strong ties to the kage of that village. This became a way to show the power of the village and a way to show who is respoible for the beast.” said Sago “Oh…what are the Chakra Beast anyway?’ asked Cindy “To put it simply thay are living mass’s of chakra…I’ve never seen one myself though.” shrugged Shia “I bet it would be cool to see one.” smiled Cindy “Maybe.” shrugged Sago “Hay the next match is starting.” said Izumi as the looked over at the arena. ………………….. Down in the center of the arena Daichi pointed at the screen as the names started to shuffle and then a few second later two of the names stopped side by side. “Alright the ninth match will be between Karin Kumai and Lisa Suna. Will both fighters come to the center of the arena.” announced Daichi He stood in the center of the arena for several minutes until her watched Lisa jump from the top of the stand and make her way to the center of the arena. A few seconds later there was a flash of light beside Daichi and in front of Lisa causing them to shield their eye. When the light finally faded they looked and saw Karin standing there staring at Lisa. “Alright let the ninth match begin.” declared Daichi as he jumped several feet away from the two girls. The two girls stood silent looking at each other and Lisa unsheathed both her swords from her back with the sun flashing off of the blade. Karin removed he blade from it’s sheath as the ray reflected off of the silver blade that shined off of the blade and onto Lisa. Just then Lisa dashed toward Karin and just as she got in front of her she swung her left sword at her, but Karin raised her on sword blocking the strike. She then sung her right sword at her, but Karin moved her sword again blocking the second strike. Karin then raised her left hand balling it into a fist and then swing it at Lisa, but she flipped backwards out of the way. Once she stopped flipping she dashed toward Karin again and began swing her sword, but Karin without much effort blocked each if her strikes with her own sword. The force of their clashing sword created a shower of sparks that surrounded them each time they clashed. Lisa swung her swords overhead and began to push against Karin who once again blocked her strike. Karin pushed against Lisa’s blades and sent her sliding back and Lisa stuck her swords into the ground which caused her to come to a complete stop. “Man she good…she’s blocked each of my attacks without some much as moving.” thought Lisa to herself. She got back to her feet and looked over at Karin who was holding her sword out in front of her before bringing it back down to her side. “Alright since close range attacks don’t seem to work I guess I’ll have to switch to long rang. So let’s try this one.” thought Lisa to herself. Lisa held her right sword above her head before quickly swing it down and sending a crescent shaped wave of wind toward Karin. Just as the wind wave got close to Karin she calmly turned sideway and dodged the attack causing it to hit the wall behind her. “Let’s see how you deal with this. Wind Style: Cutting Wind Wave!” shouted Lisa She then jumped into the air and began swing her sword toward a barrage of attacks toward Karin who dodge them. Karin flipped around the arena as the attack hit the ground and exploded sending up a cloud of dust. ………………….. Meanwhile within the PHD in the laboratory Kysis sat inn a chair staring up at a on of the Rejuvenation Chambers. She looked at Timothy’s body as he floated motionless in the blue liquid. She looked back on their training and how hard Timothy had pushed them to the limit of their abilities and then how he had nursed then all back to health himself. She remembered that instead of using a machine like those of the Pokémon Center he treated all of their injuries himself. She then remembered after they were all back to full strength Timothy’s training began with them and even after his body was battered and bruised he still refused to quit training until he had used up all of his energy. Though she help him continue his training though his body seemed it couldn’t take any, she couldn’t understand why he would train to those extents. Different emotions began to rush through Kysis’s mind as she tried to figure out the answer that dumfounded and puzzled her so. She had seen many humans before she was captured by Haze and though they were all kind hearted to her their was just something about Timothy that she found interesting and confusing at the same time. “Hay Kysis are you ok?” asked Jin as he walked up beside Kysis. “Yeah I’m fine.” nodded Kysis as she continued to look at Timothy. “Are you sure…I mean you’ve been down hear for over and hour. We’ve I’ve finish cooking and you haven’t eaten a thing all day.” said Jin “I’m fine…really.” smiled Kysis She looked over at Jin and nodded her head before looking back over at Timothy and laying down in the chair. Jin looked at Kysis as she continued to stare at Timothy before pulling up as chair and sitting down beside her. “You know Timothy would say that you worrying about him is bad for you right?” asked Jin “Why would he say something like that?” asked Kysis as she raised up looking confused at Jin. “Because Timothy will away’s be Timothy. Kysis I know that your worried about Timothy because of his training, but if it’ll make you feel better he normal does that.” smiled Jin “I kind of figured that, but I still don’t like to see him like that.” smiled Kysis “Well I know how you feel…when I first began training with Timothy like that I honestly thought that he was crazy…come to find out I was right.” laughed Jin “What do you mean?” asked Kysis “Well…I though that he was actually crazy, but Kachu told me that he trains the way he does to become stronger to protect his friends.” explained Jin “His friends.” said Kysis and she looked back over at Timothy. “Yeah.” smiled Jin “I know, but its still confusing.” said Kysis still confused. “Listen Kysis…I’m sure during your fight against Timothy he told that he could’ve killed you, but he didn’t because he knew you would make a good friend. He talked a lot about your when you where sealed away and how fun it would be if he could get you to become his friend. He trained tirelessly to become stronger that way when the day came and he would face you again he could get you to change your mind.” explained Jin Kysis’s ear’s dropped as she held her head low and as she did a tear dropped from her eye landing on the seat of the chair. “So please Kysis cheer up…Timothy wanted you to be happy for him.” smiled Jin He looked at Kysis for a few minute as she held her head low. “Alright Jin I will.” smiled Kysis She wiped the tears away from he eye’s with her left paw before looking up at Mewtwo and smiling. “Good…now get you booty up to the kitchen and get a bite to eat.” smiled Jin “Ok.” nodded Kysis She took one last look at Timothy floating in the tank, before jumping out of the chair and walking toward the stairs. Jin turned around in the chair and watched as Kysis hopped up the stairs before turning back around and looking at Timothy. “Well Timothy it look’s like you’ve reeled in another one. I don’t know how you do what ever it is you do, but damn you do it good.” laughed Jin Jin walked toward the stairs while shaking his head and laughing. ………………….. Back outside in the colosseum’s arena Lisa continued sending a barrage if wind waves toward Karin who easily dodged them. Karin jumped into the air and dodged one of the attacks before raising her blade above her head. Her blade began to glow with a white energy surrounding it and she then swung it downward in a sending out a powerful shockwave. Lisa braced herself as she resisted being blown backwards by the powerful shockwave created by Karin. “Damn it she’s so strong.” cursed Lisa She looked at Karin as she landed on the ground and held her sword back out in front of her pointing it toward Karin. “Alright then I guess I’ll have to get serious.” thought Lisa All of a sudden there was a powerful gust of wind and a funnel shaped sphere began to form around Lisa. Karin continued to look at Lisa as the funnel around her began to form into a tornado around her. “Now let’s begin.” smiled Lisa Just then Lisa dashed toward Karin and in an instant she was in front of her. Lisa swung her fist catching Karin in the stomach with a punch and sent her flying back into the wall. “Now try this on for size. Wind Style: Rapid Air Bullets!” shouted Lisa Lisa created a few hand signs before holding her hands out in front of her. A ball of wind formed in front of her hands and mediam sized balls of air began to shoot out of it toward Karin. The barrage of air bullets exploded when they came into contact and created a large cloud of dust that continued to grow with each explosion. A few minutes went by as Lisa continued to fire the barrage of attacks at Karin until she finally stopped. “Now let’s see you come out of that one.” smiled Lisa breathing heavy. Lisa looked at the cloud of dust for any sign of Karin when all of a sudden she noiced a faint white glow in the cloud. Lisa tried to make out the glow when all of a sudden a white wolf jumped out of the cloud of dust at her baring it’s fang. Lisa reacted by rasing her right arm and the wolf bit down on her arm causing her yelp out in pain. Lisa quickly swung the sword around in her left hand and was just about to stab the wolf when she noticed it glowing. All of a sudden the wolf shined and it exploded sending Lisa flying backward and slamming into the wll hard. “I’m starting to get bored here, but I’ll give you one more chance to give me your best shot.” sighed Karin Lisa looked up from the ground as Karin walked out of the cloud of dust and saw that she didn’t have a scratch on her. Lisa struggled to get to her feet stumbling backwards when she finally did. “Man she’s more powerful than I gave her credit for real. But this is my last attack one way or another.” thought Lisa breathing heavy. She stumbled forward catching her balance before falling to the ground and loking back at Karin. “Alright this is it my final attack. Wind Style: Pressure Bomb!” shouted Lisa She created a few hand signs before raising her hands above her head. All of a sudden the wind picked up and began to swirl around her creating a large tornado. Above her hand a ball of wind began to form and expand quickly becoming 9 diameters across. Lisa threw the attack at Karin and the ball flew toward her in the large tornado. Karin stood motionlell as the attack neared her and just as it got close she raised her sworrd which was once again glowing. She swung her sword her sword in a diagonal motintion just as the attack was about to hit and there was a powerful flash of light. Lisa covered her eye’s from the blinding flash of light and when it finally dimmed she opened them again to see Karin still standing in then same spot. Lisa stood there looking shocked at Karin who stood there without a mark on her once again. “Hay what just happened…I’m sure you took that attack head on.” said Lisa “I did, but that doesn’t mean that it hit me.” said Karin as she held her sword out in front of her. “What does that mean?” Lisa asked as she took a step forward. “Exactly what I said…your attack didn’t hit me.” nodded Karin “What does she mean…I saw it when it hit her.” thought Lisa to herself. Lisa stared at Karin confused as she put her sword back into it’s sheath on her back. She then noticed the wind suddenly get stronger and steadly become stronger and more powerful. She looked around for the origin of the wind and then she looked up and noticed the large ball of wind headed toward her. She quickly jumped out of the way just as the attack hit the ground and exploded sending up a huge cloud of dust. Though Lisa was able to dodge the attack the shockwave caught her and slammed her into the wall. “Nice she used her own attack against her. This Karin girl is something else.” thought Daichi smiling. When the cloud of dust cleared Daichi saw Karin stand in her same spot looking across the arena. He then looked over at Lisa who was lying on the ground after being caught in the shockwave of the explosion. Daichi walked toward her and when he got to her bent down and grabed her hand. “She’s out cold.” thought Daichi He let go of her hand and stood back up before looking back and pointing at Karin. “Aright the eight match is over…Karin Kumai is the winner.” declared Daichi “You never stood a chance…you underestimated me from the beginning and that was your downfall. Something I learned the hard way and something that you should take to heart.” said Karin as she looked at Lisa. Karin headed out of the arena as the crowd cheered and applaused for her. She looked back at the arena once more before leaving the cheer’s of the crowd behind her. To Be Continued…………………. Category:Season 3 Content